


Spider-babe

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Random One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 7





	Spider-babe

"Peter, come watch a movie with me," you said from your spot on the couch.

Your long term boyfriend, Peter Parker, had just crawled through the window from patrolling. He was Spiderman, a hero for hundreds of people in the city but he was your nerdy, smart as hell boyfriend. It never mattered to you that he was a super hero- in fact you thought it couldn't have turned out better. You were a nurse so your long hours matched his and you could patch him up when he'd come home.

"Hold on. I need a shower and food, then I will," he said, pulling his mask off and kissing your head.

You decided to hurry this up and made him something to eat and by something to eat, I mean you threw a couple frozen waffles in the toster.

When Peter got out of the shower, he wrapped his arms around your waist. His still wet hair dripping on you. You lean your head back and he kisses you on the lips softly.

"I made you waffles," you smile with your eyes still closed; feeling the warmth of his body against yours.

"You made those waffles like I made my suit, Y/N." Peter chuckles and takes his waffles, kissing your cheek.

He lets go of you as you open your eyes. He sits on the couch with his waffles and eats quickly. You lean against the kitchen counter and watch him. He always ate like he'd never had food before because of how fast his body processes the food. No matter how many times he ate the same meal, he always smiled after, which was good since you weren't a great cook.

By the time you came back to reality from your thoughts, he was done eating. Peter had laid a blanket on the back of the couch and was waiting for you to join him.

You gladly did. Sitting expertly close to him, he wrapped you both in the blanket to contain the warmth. He looks at you with a movie worthy smile. You kiss his cheek and turned the movie you had been watching back on. He pulled you closer with the arm he had around you and you smiled.

He normally fell asleep like this; after all, he had been out patrolling for hours. It was a matter of when, not if and sure enough, by the time the credits were rolling, Peter was fast asleep on the couch.

He always looked so sweet and caught in the moment. You wondered if you'd be able to carry him to bed like in the movies. It was a big if, but you decided to try. Peter my not look heavy, but sure enough. You were positive it was from the 'dead weight' effect of him being asleep.

You managed to carry him across the livingroom and to your room. It looked like it was going to work, until you had to open the bedroom door. You lean down to grab the handle and end up knocking Peter's head against the the doorframe. Oops...

Peter woke up and freaked out, making you fully drop him. He landed on the floor with a bang and knocked his elbow against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is your head ok?" You ask, worried you hurt him before remembering his healing factor.

"Y/N? What's going on?"

"I was trying to carry you to our room like in the movies but forgot about the door being closed," You said frantically awkward, helping him up.

While you were worried he was hurt, Peter was just laughing. Irritated, you let go of his hand before he could get his balance and he fell again.

"Don't laugh, I was worried," you glare at him and cross your arms as he continued to laugh.

"Ah, don't get upset! I'm glad you worry, baby," Peter jumps to his feet and you turn to roll your eyes. "Please don't ignore me! I love you."

Peter hugs you from behind and pulled you close to him. It's hard to stay mad at him. If you keep this up, he'll start giving you puppy eyes and his are undeniable.

You sigh and give in. But he better not think for a second you weren't still upset. You turn around in his arms and lay your head against him. You feel him laugh as he carried you to bed.

He laid you in the bed and crawled over to the other side. You curled up next to him and the two of you fell asleep.

Spiderman was a hero for people everywhere but Peter Parker was your hero, in all his annoying glory.


End file.
